Love in 900 Words
by fullmetalgrigori
Summary: My response to the 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge by KeepDreamingLily. James/Lily pairing.
1. Love

**A/N: Hi all! Yes, I'm doing another challenge. This one is called 30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words of less, by KeepDreamingLily. I have chosen the Lily/James pairing. And I swear, these are all 30 words. Fanfiction is counting "enters" or something like that. They're all exactly 30 words, though, not including the prompt word title.**

Love

He's not sure he knows what love is. Someone told him you felt yucky when you were in love.

He feels yucky looking at the girl with the red hair.


	2. Dream

Dream

She doesn't really like these dreams. But she's not sure how to keep them from coming. She needs to sleep, but every time she closes her eyes, she sees _him_.


	3. Marriage

Marriage

Marriage never truly crossed her min until she saw him in front of her, down on one knee, with a box in one hand. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course."


	4. Forever

Forever

She was scared to death that being with him would be temporary, that he wouldn't take their relationship seriously. Then she heard him say, "I'm yours, and you're mine; forever."


	5. Heartbroken

Heart Broken

She's heard other girls talk about having broken hearts. She sees him walk hand-in-hand with another girl and finally realizes what they're talking about.

_So this is how it feels._


	6. Flirt

Flirt

She's really quite thick. Most girls would be all over him after this personality transplant, but not her. He has to settle with subtle flirting. He hopes she understands soon.


	7. Propose

Propose

He's a wreck tonight. He tries to keep casual around her, but he can't help but fidget a little. He's normally very calm, but it's not every day you propose.


	8. Photograph

Photograph

He's smiling and he's making her dance while she laughs at his antics. He normally thinks he looks stupid in photographs, but she makes him look better in this one.


	9. Loss

Loss

She yells and storms off, and he ruffles his hair because he doesn't know what to do. He feels like he's lost his best friend, even though they're anything but.


	10. Together

Together

He feels like he could fly past the edge of forever today. They're walking side-by-side down the street and she's holding his hand and this is it. They're officially together.


	11. Funny

Funny

She can't help but let a giggle escape her lips. He looks at her in shock. She tries not to let it show, but she really does think he's funny.


	12. Prince Charming

Prince Charming

She never truly believed in fairy tales. Happily ever after didn't always work out; Prince Charming would not always come and sweep her off her feet. Until he actually did.


	13. First Date

First Date

As first dates go, she really has seen better. But he's trying his best to make it special. She decides that it's who you're with, not what's happening that matters.


	14. Holiday

Holiday

When she says yes, it takes all he has not to explode with joy. Today really should be made a national holiday after all the work he put into this.


	15. Money

Money

His money bothers her somewhat. She doesn't want to live luxuriously, just with him. She nearly cries with happiness when she sees the cozy little cottage he's bought for her.


	16. Pregnant

Pregnant

She stares at her stomach, then at the Muggle pregnancy test in her hand. Love replaces the anxiety as she realizes what this means_. She's carrying his child. She's pregnant._


	17. Roses

Roses

For Valentine's Day, he gives her a dozen red roses. When she asks why, he says that he didn't want to be cliché with lilies. He knows her so well.


	18. Virgin

Virgin

She's shocked when he reveals his secret. She would never have thought this was true. But it makes her happy to hear it. Her first will be his as well.


	19. Future

Future

When he was younger, he never thought about the future. It was something to think about later. Now, he can't stop imagining what his life with her might be like.


	20. Wedding

Wedding

Frankly, he doesn't care where they're married, or how, as long as they are. She wants a wedding, so he lets her plan. He still can't believe she said yes.


	21. I Love You

I Love You

The words come out in a rush. "I love you." She smiles at his panicked expression and says, "I love you too." His face is the brightest she's ever seen.


	22. Dance

Dance

There's no music; it's pouring rain, but he asks her to dance anyway. They sway, pressed tightly against one another, and he thinks it's the best song he's ever heard.


	23. Home

Home

He carries her in bridal style. She laughs at his antics, and he sets her down in the kitchen. His heart nearly bursts, seeing her in their house. Their home.


	24. Relief

Relief

She races into his hospital room, throwing herself towards his bed in relief. He murmurs to her reassuringly, and she thanks God that he has come back from this mission.


	25. Cheating

Cheating

She scolds him for illegally moving his rook while she's out of the room. He gives her that trademark smirk and her heart melts. Besides, she can still beat him.


	26. Different

Different

They are completely different people. People wondered how the two ever ended up tolerating each other, much less becoming husband and wife. But somehow, they fit together perfectly. Opposites attract.


	27. Beginning

Beginning

As the green light engulfs her, she no longer feels fear. She has protected her son. This is not an ending; this is a beginning of an eternity with James.


	28. Holding Hands

Holding Hands

As they walk together through the streets of Hogsmeade, he reaches over casually and slips his hand into hers. It feels so natural; she hardly gives it a second thought.


	29. Sparkle

Sparkle

She loves those hazel eyes. There's this little sparkle that appears whenever he tells a joke. He looks at her with that sparkle, and everything seems to be all right.


	30. Beauty

Beauty

He thought he knew what beautiful meant before this moment. But whatever he believed it was escaped from his mind as he saw her in that white dress and veil.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
